Strangers
by M42
Summary: This is my fist song fic. It's also a yaoi with Nightcrawler and SOMEONE else -evil grin-


Disclaimer – I own NOTHING! But soon, my precious... soon... BWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
CHAPTER 1, HELP FROM AN ENEMY  
  
Kurt sighed as he looked around himself. Directly around him were the leaves of the tree he was in. he liked to hide in the trees in the park when he didn't feel like putting on his holo watch. However, down below him were all the lovers. It was the first week of his summer vacation from school and the Professor had given them time off training with Logan, so everyone was out doing their own thing with someone special. Everyone, that is, excepting Kurt.  
He sighed again. Who would want to spend time with a blue fuzzy DEMON? He bamfed back to the mansion. In his room again, he saw his watch sitting on the dresser. As he went to put it on again, he saw his reflection.  
'Zat's all I am,' he said to the reflection, 'a demon.' He slipped the watch on, pressed a button, and stared at the face that everyone who didn't live in the mansion saw. He bamfed outside the mansion, looking like a completely normal teenager.  
'What's up, elf?' Logan asked him gruffly. He had been waxing his bike when he smelled the sulfur and brimstone that was Kurt's bamf. 'You look down,' he commented, dropping his rag onto the seat of the bike to look concernedly at Kurt.  
'Who, me? Nah,' said Kurt, trying to sound cheerful as he bamfed outside the gate before Logan could see the tears that threatened to roll down his cheeks. 'Just going to go for a walk,' he yelled back, waving. He walked away, forcing himself to look happy. When he saw the mansion was hidden from his view, his shoulders slumped.  
Maybe he just needed food. That must be it. He was hungry. He would go to the Gut Bomb and-  
'Sorry!' a high-pitched male voice called out. Suddenly Kurt found himself on his back on the sidewalk with an extremely skinny kid on top of him.  
'Hey, vatch it- Pietro?' Kurt said in surprise.  
'You gotta hide me, Elfboy! Lance is gonna KILL me!' Pietro said desperately.  
'Vhat? Vhy?' Kurt asked, confused. 'Vhat did you do to him?'  
'I'll explain later, just HIDE ME! Here he comes!' sure enough, when Kurt turned he saw Lance in an old beat up car rolling down the street toward them. Kurt barely had time to wonder where Lance's Jeep was before he bamfed he and Pietro back to his room in the mansion.  
'You okay?' Kurt asked, letting go of Pietro. Pietro nodded, falling to his knees.  
'I owe you one, Elfboy.'  
'Gah! Don't CALL me zat!' Kurt said, getting a little annoyed. 'I hate it.'  
'Huh? But isn't that what Kitty and Wolverine and everyone always calls you?' Pietro asked.  
'Ja, but zey're my friends, not a loser from ze BROZERHOOD. Now tell me vhy Rock Boy vanted to squish you, roadrunner,' Kurt demanded angrily.  
Pietro looked almost hurt. 'Jeez, guess I don't even know my own fellow mutant.'  
'Ve're not 'fellow mutants,' ve're ENEMYS,' Kurt said, still miffed.  
'Well, you know what they say,' said Pietro, sitting on Kurt's bed. 'Know your enemy.' He smiled. Kurt sighed. 'What's the big problem, Nightcrawler? Can't be trouble at home when you live HERE. Must be nice.'  
Kurt watched as Pietro marveled at the room. 'I'm sorry. It's just... I get so tired of being so happy all ze time just to please everyone else.'  
'Yeah,' said Pietro, 'I know whatcha mean. Everyone needs a chance to blow off steam sometimes.'  
Kurt looked at Pietro oddly. Was he actually having a civilized conversation voluntarily with a member of the Brotherhood? And Magneto's son, no less? Was Pietro trying to trick him to get closer to the X-Men for his dad? 'Zo. You never DID tell me vhat you did to Lance to make him vant to kill you.'  
'Oh, that, heh,' said Pietro nervously. 'Well, it's actually kinda funny. You see, I thought his Jeep was too slow.'  
'You sink EVERYTHING'S too slow,' said Kurt.  
'Hey, in my mind, if I can run faster than a car, then it's far too slow.' Kurt hit his forehead.  
'Pietro, I don't even sink cars on ze AUTOBAHN go zat fast!'  
'Awe, come on, Kurt. Can you really blame me?'  
Kurt grinned. 'I bet he was really mad... What'd you DO?'  
'Oh, you know, tried to overclock the engine.'  
'can you DO zat?'  
'Apparently not.'  
Kurt laughed. 'Well, I guess you could stay here for a while. Just until things get better at home.'  
'Really? Oh, wow! That's so great!' said Pietro, jumping up. He was ready to glomp Kurt.  
'Hey, vait a minute! Ve haff to tell ze Professor first,' Kurt said, and was instantly sorry he opened his mouth. Disappointment and fear crossed Pietro's face.  
'No, you can't! Please! Thatfreakwiththeclaws'llKILLME!' Pietro said dramatically, talking faster and faster with every word.  
'Vell... I GUESS ve can keep it a secret for now... but, please, try to be careful, okay?'  
  
A/N – hey again guys! I'm NOT DEAD! I have returned... with a new fic. Sorry! Don't kill me! It's summer now and I PROMISE to work on at least SOME of my fics that are up here, but I have a problem... I lost the binder that I keep all my stories in... -cries- oh, I have another problem. THIS KEYBOARD! It has no shift key so I can't use the normal quote marks and I have to leave it up to Microsoft word to fix my capitalizations and question marks and stuff.  
  
Okay, for notes about this story, it's my first song fic. I don't know if anyone has heard the songs 'Strangers' or 'Wrong Again' by Martina McBride, but if you have, don't ruin it for everyone else! I have always wanted to write a song fic, so tell me how I'm doing! ttfn! 


End file.
